It All Started With an Auction
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Sora Harada hates the new kid; Riku. After being bought for a week by Riku in a school auction, he has an accident and gets a case of amnesia. Riku finally gets what the one he loves but he can't help but feel guilty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, yadaa yadaa yadaa...

Prologue : A Guide and an Auction (Rewritten)

**Sora's POV**

If there's one thing I liked about school, it was my friends. They were the people that made me laugh when I was bored, that brought a smile to my face when I was depressed, they were the people that made living worthwhile. To me, making a new friend was like winning the lottery.

That's why I agreed when Principal Aerith asked me to 'take care' of the new student, Riku Yoshida. (Just a random name I picked out from a list) She said that since I was the new kid not too long ago I'd be able to relate to him more than other students and that I probably wouldn't be as judging.

So, the next morning I went to school twenty minutes earlier than usual to wait for him. I heard that he was one of those top students. You know the stereotype; all A's, lots of friends and athletic too.

I stood outside by the doors leaning on the wall, waiting… and waiting… and waiting. Finally, half an hour later, I saw a black Limo pull up in front of the school entrance. I straightened, dusted myself off and ran my hands along my spiky hair, making sure that there were no loose ends.

The limo door opened and out came a tall, muscular, silver haired boy. I moaned internally; why was he hot? This was not part of the plan! God! If this train of thought continued then…

Putting my thoughts aside, I walked up asked, "Hi, are you Riku?"

"Yes," he answered giving me a strange sort of stare, like he was sizing me up.

"I'm Sora Harada, your guide to the school," I told him.

"Guide?" he asked.

"Yup, I'll be showing you your classes, introducing you to everyone and telling you everything you need to know. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever say more than one word?"

"Yes," he answered with an amused smirk.

I smirked right back. So maybe he wasn't like the rest. "Follow me, the bell's about to ring," I said. He nodded. I walked to the door and opened it for him. I just hoped he didn't think of me as some butler. He passed by, allowing me better view of his body; and – to say the least – I was impressed. He had a great figure, very masculine yet he moved with confidence and grace. I couldn't help but stare; taking in every detail.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a smirk.

That definitely snapped me out of my trance. "Nothing," I stammered, "I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Sorry, I probably just zoned out."

"You don't look that tired." He replied still smirking.

"Whatever." I muttered. I walked past him, silently commanding him to follow me to homeroom.

He may have had a nice body but he certainly didn't have a nice personality. But that didn't bother me, I was always getting these crushes; but getting to know the people usually killed them completely.

**Riku's POV**

"Class, this is the new student, Riku Yoshida." The teacher announced. "Now Riku, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"Actually, I'd rather not."

"Oh, well okay" he said, giving me the eye. "Why don't you sit there?" He pointed at an empty seat by the window, right next to Sora. Without saying a word I walked to my seat and I sat down.

"Hey!" Someone said, "I'm Selphie." I looked behind me and saw a cute redhead batting her eyelashes at me. I smiled at her and winked. She suddenly blushed, sighed and looked away. I rolled my eyes at the typical behavior. Scanning the people in the classroom, the words 'easy prey' came to mind.

"Well, well, well." It was Sora. I turned my smile to him.

"Nice to see you too." I winked at him. He smiled uncertainly. That was strange, normally whenever I smiled or winked or even looked at someone they were totally smitten. No matter what gender they were. I shrugged it off and assumed that he was strong willed.

"So what is this? The 6th girl you've flirted with so far?" he said with disdain and I thought I heard a hint of something else. Was it jealousy?

"Are you jealous?" I asked with my signature smirk.

"And that would be the 4th boy." he muttered. Again, he resisted. Why does he insist on breaking my record of biggest heartbreaker in town?

**One month later**

**Sora's POV**

"Bastard," I muttered. I was in class, watching Riku flirting with yet another girl and boy. The teacher wasn't even looking. This wouldn't vex me if he wasn't flirting with both at the same time.

"Sora, are you listening?" Yuffie asked? Yuffie was my best friend, well; one of my best friends along with Kairi and Tidus. "When are you going to ask him out?"

"H-huh?" I stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Just give up! You know you like him." She was rolling her eyes. That was Yuffie she never held back, she always said what she thought even if it was a bit annoying.

"Yuffie, you've got a screw loose." I told her.

"It's not like you haven't got a few unscrewed gears yourself." She snapped. I turned around and found her giving me her deadly glare. Yuffie could be scary when she was mad. In fact, she beat the whole class in dodge ball, she beat most of the boys by sending it to their _crown jewels._

"I **did **– past tense – like him before I realized what a jerk he was. AKA the 3 minutes in from when he got to school to when we went in on the first day," I whispered. She was right I did like Riku, when I first met him, he looked so hot. But then I realized what a pig he was and that was before he started flirting with every human in sight! He was still a bit hot though… but that was beside the point.

"Are you sure about that?" she said as she ran off.

**Riku's POV**

The bell signifying the end of class rang so I packed up my stuff and headed for the door, until I noticed Sora, who tripped and dropped all of his books. I walked over to him and decided to help him out. "Hey handsome," I said.

He looked up and rolled his eyes, "Buzz off."

I smirked, "Playing hard to get, huh?"

"You're kidding right? Why would anyone need to play hard to for _you;_ when you're the world's biggest slut," he said as he tried to walk away. I blocked his way and moved closer to him. He backed away and into the wall looking scared and carrying the cutest pout. I was about to make a move but thought better of it. Sora was different than the rest, the direct approach wouldn't work.

"Hmm, you look cute when you pout, Sora." I told him as I moved out of his way. He ran off – clutching his books and keeping his down. I watched him walk off, scheming and plotting to get him as my own.

Little did I know that my big break was so very close.

**Sora's POV**

'I wonder what his plan is' I mused as I was taking notes in history class.

"Hey Sora! So have you decided if you're volunteering for the Valentine's Day auction?" my friend Kairi asked. I sighed. She'd been pestering me all week about the _male sale_ as she sometimes called it.

"No." I told her simply.

"Come on!" she whined, "You'll get to serve a cute girl."

"Oh, really? What if someone like Ursula buys me?" I pointed at a chubby girl wearing a black and purple dress, that was full of small cartoon octopus prints.

"That'll never happen! In fact, I know a few cute girls who would love to buy you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really," I asked; now interested.

"Yeah."

"Who," I asked her. And in 2 minutes she came up with 50 names. "Wow! I didn't think anyone would be interested."

"Are you kidding? That was only the shortened version of the list."

"So, the money goes to the school's music department?" I asked. She nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes," Kairi squealed. She was a bit excitable.

**Riku's POV**

It was lunch time and I was sitting at my usual table when someone walked up behind me and pulled me out of my seat! I found myself facing Yuffie, the same girl who was encouraging Sora to be with me. "We need to talk," she whispered.

And with that she walked away, motioning with her finger for me to follow her. She took me to an empty hallway were he math classes were. (Naturally no one was there) "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I want you to buy Sora at the auction," she said.

"What!" I exclaimed. She wanted me to buy Sora? I thought he hated this kind of thing.

"I heard him say he was going to be in the auction and well, I figure you two would be good together."

I just viewed him as a challenge. I guess I sort of liked him but I only wanted a bit of fun with the _second_ cutest guy in town – I wasn't planning on us being u couple. Right?

"But he hates me!"

"No, he just doesn't like you," she informed me. "He could actually love you if you are willing to do what needs to be done."

"What do I need to do?"

"You need to control yourself. Sora's very delicate," she said.

"Oh."

"Anyway, be at the auction tonight with a lot of cash, apparently a lot of people want to buy him. By the way, if you hurt him I'll castrate you." Without warning she turned around and ran off; leaving me standing alone in the hallway; my mind still trying to understand what had just happened.

**Sora's POV**

"Next up is Sora Harada," Principal Aerith announced.

I sighed and stepped onto the platform. "Okay, let's started the bidding at $100, anybody? Okay! How about $105? Hmm? $110? Yes!"

I tuned out after that. I looked around the crowd and spotted Yuffie with a big smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering if what she was up to when a loud voice snapped me out of it; "Sold to number 52 For $250!"

$250? I didn't think anyone would bid that much on me! I stepped off the platform and went behind the stage curtains and waited to meet my buyer. I waited for a few minutes when a familiar voice said, "Hello slave."

I turned around, filled with dread. It was Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not letting go (Rewritten)

**Riku's POV**

"So what do I have to do," Sora asked in a voice of dread.

"You have to… sleep over at my house tonight," I answered coyly. But I'd have preferred it if he spent the whole week at my house.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, sexual acts aren't allowed," I told him with a smug smirk on my face. "Sorry for the disappointment." I knew I shouldn't tease him but I just couldn't help it! He was so damn cute when was angry; and he got that childish pout on his face – that he probably didn't realize he had.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Oh please master, carry me to bed, kiss me and fuck me until you get tired, then throw me away for the next guy or girl you see."

"Is sarcasm your way of taking away sexual tension?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You adore me. As I do for you," I teased with a wink.

"Is that why you keep trying to make me miserable?"

"Sora, I don't try to make you miserable," I told him in my usual cocky way. "You just make yourself that way when you resist."

He surprised me by complying to my demands; forcing me to hold back a comeback I prepared for the insult I was sure would follow my previous statement. God, that boy was going to drive me crazy! He was so damn unpredictable!

"But I still hate you," he added as an afterthought. Now that's the Sora I (thought I) know.

I was about to open my big mouth and tease him a little bit more when he yawned. "You look tired," I said.

He nodded and murmured, "didn't get enough sleep."

"Just another reason you should sleep over."

I put my arm on his shoulder. "No sexual activity," he scolded.

"What does this have to do with sex?"

"Don't you dare," He warned while glaring at me. A good effort to appear threatening but it only made him cuter. I pulled him closer and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Riku," he whimpered.

I pulled his head onto my and chest then lowered my hands to his waist. He struggled for a while, trying to pull away, but submit when he realized that it was futile against my superior strength.

We stayed like that for a while and he was actually starting to relax. His eyelids dropped and he started purring.

Right then I wanted the earth to swallow me whole because of how turned on I was. I knew Sora would feel something he would find very disturbing if he moved.

And surely enough, he did.

"Riku!" he yelled, upon feeling my very erect member making a dent in my pants.

"Sorry," I said while withdrawing my hands and letting him go, "but you make the most interesting noises."

And with that we walk in silence.

**Sora's POV**

Riku opened the door and gestured for me to come in. I walked forward, and then stopped. The mansion was huge! The front hall was as big as my house! I wasn't poor or anything but he was just so wealthy. What did they do with all this space?

"It's big, I know. I appreciate being rich but even I don't understand why we need a mansion this big," he told me when he saw me marveling at the paintings, chandeliers and pillars. "Anyway, follow me."

He was leading me up the stairs and down an endless corridor when one of the doors opened. Then a beautiful woman of age 40 - or something close to it - stepped out.

"Oh! Hello dear, who's your friend?" she asked Riku. I guess she was his mom.

"Mom, this is Sora. I bought him in the auction."

"Really? I guess I should expect some noise from your room," she giggled.

Not funny.

I supposed I should say hello, so I walked over to her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Yoshida."

"Miss Yoshida," she corrected.

I blushed. "Sorry."

She leaned over and whispered, "You seem nice so I'll give you a little tip; if you want a little action – and he's not willing to dish out," she rolled her eyes.

"Like that's ever going to happen," she muttered. Then she continued, " just lick him behind the ears. He's got a sensitive spot there. I trust you'll use it wisely."

Was she crazy? Not only did she not mind that her son was gay or bi, she encouraged sex and gave me tips?

How did she even know that?

"Let's just say that I'd be useful in the police department," she told me, in a 'that's for me to know and you to find out' way.

Was I that easy to read? And did she mean that she interrogated Riku's playmates? I could be a little dense sometimes.

Of course, we never stopped whispering, so when I rejoined Riku he gave me a puzzled look. "What was that about?"

"Let's just say that your mom is just as excited about us as you." I told him in the same for me to know and you to find out way his mother used.

"Us? Does that mean that we're a couple now?"

"Ha, you wish!"

"You're right, I do."

What could I say to that?

We kept on walking in silence until Riku told me to stop. He opened a door to reveal a gigantic room.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, it's great, big bed, big TV, big closet, big desk, big everything."

"Wow!"

"You said that already," he says as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, but this room is amazing!"

"Whatever," he looked at his watch, "It's 10pm now so I guess we should get to bed."

"I'll call my mom but I don't think she expects me home anyway."

I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number. It rang for a minute or so until she picked up.

"_Sora?"_

"Mom? I'll be sleeping over at my friend's house."

"_Really? Let me guess; your master?"_

"Yes, it's Riku."

"_The Riku who plagues your existence?"_

"Yup, so don't be surprised if I come back without my virginity."

"_Hope you two have fun. Bye!"_

I told her I might have sex (not willingly of course) and she replied with 'have fun'? I'll have to introduce to Riku's mom.

"That's not what I –"

She hung up.

"So, I hear we might be having a little bedtime fun," Riku said.

I turned to face him. He was right next to me. Perhaps a little too close. He moved closer, and closer, and closer, until I was pinned to the wall, his chest pressed up against mine and his lips brushing my own.

"Riku stop!"

I probably shouldn't have done that because he just slid his tongue into my mouth and started exploring it. It felt so wrong but it was oddly thrilling.

No, stop it; get those thoughts out of your head.

Oh God! It was practically down my throat.

I waited until his tongue was in the perfect position, then I bit. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make him yell out in pain and (mostly) surprise.

Taking advantage of the situation, I pushed him away from me.

"Bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Let's just go to sleep."

I really wanted to go home but it was too late; my mom was an early sleeper (work).

He walked over to the closet and grabbed two sets of pajamas; he handed one to me and headed over to the bathroom to change.

I quickly changed into the clothes, which smelt like him. I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

I crawled into the bed and moved to one side of it, hoping that Riku had the decency to let me sleep in peace.

Luckily, he did.

I watched him come out of the bathroom and head for the bed. He crawled into the other side and mumbled, "Goodnight Sora.

"Goodnight Riku."

**Day 1**

**Riku's POV**

I opened my eyes to find the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my arms with his face buried in my chest.

Why was Sora in this position?

Never mind, It didn't matter. I took this time to re-evaluate my feelings towards him. Did I really only view him as a toy? Is that why I've been chasing Sora all this time? No, that can't be it, it must be something else.

Could I be in love? Oh God, I can't believe it! I, Riku Yoshida, am in love! I never thought I'd experience this feeling of joy, I never wanted to feel these butterflies in my stomach, but now that I have; I never want to let go. **(sorry that this declaration of love sucks, it's my first time and I was in a hurry. But I promise you that I get better!)**

I spent a few minutes watch his angelic face when he moaned and opens his eyes. "Riku! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, but perhaps you can explain why I woke up to the lovely sight of you in my arms," I told him with my usual smirk plastered on my face.

"What?" he asked. His face instantaneously turned red.

"Doesn't matter, anyway," I said while glancing at the clock, "It was 9am so breakfast should be ready."

"Oh, okay," he said, still blushing.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him softly, "It's okay, let's just forget this ever happened."

He nodded gratefully. I got up and headed for the closet, but instead I was pulled back down. I looked back to see Sora holding my hand.

"Thanks."

I smiled. "Your welcome."

"You're weird."

"Excuse me?"

"One minute you're obnoxious and annoying, the next you're nice and somewhat friendly."

"Oh, I'm sorry? Would you like me to go back to obnoxious?"

"No," he exclaimed. "I just meant that maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

He shrugged, "Only time will tell." I shrugged too, be on the inside I was practically jumping up and down, but I refrained; after all one of my stature and class must maintain his decorum.

By this point we were both lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for the other to say something. Sora spoke first; "Riku? Why do you even like me?"

"Um, I don't know."

"I thought so." He grabs his phone from the table and starts doing something. Music starts playing:

**Ahh, crush, ahhh**

**I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby**

**So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny**

**It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la**

**It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"**

**So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll pay loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny**

**It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la**

**Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me**

**It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you**

**[Crush, by Jennifer Paige]**

"Sora," I stammer.

He laughs, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

**Sora's POV**

I was starting to think that maybe this slave and master thing wouldn't be so bad. Riku was actually nice today, I must say I like this new side of him.

Waking up in his arms was awkward though, I didn't even know how I got there. But, it was really warm and comfortable.

"Sora, snap out of it!"

It was Riku. "Huh?"

"What do you want to eat," he asked, pointing at the buffet table. I found myself wondering why the hell he had a buffet table for only two people.

"I'll have the pancakes."

I walked back to my seat and waited as the butler served the food.

"So…"

"So?"

"What do you want me to do, master?"

"You can clean my room."

I laughed, but Riku looked at me like I was a madman. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Why would you think I was kidding?"

"I just thought you bought me for your **personal**use."

"Well, if you won't let me use you then why should I waste my money?"

Fuck! I hated cleaning! Maybe I should let him… No way! But he'd probably fall for a little flirting.

Once we were done eating, I moved up close to him until his chest was pressed up against mine and I could feel his breath. "Are you sure you want me to spend my time cleaning instead of with you?"

"No, but it's obvious that you won't do anything - least of all me - and that you're only trying to get out of cleaning."

I placed one hand on his waist and with my other hand I stroked his hair. It felt so soft, like pure silk.

"Nice try Sora, I'm not that weak."

Maybe he wasn't as obsessed with me as I thought. Time to pull out the big guns!

I leaned forward and licked Riku behind the ear. He froze. "S-so-rra," he whimpered.

"You're not going to make me clean your room, are you?"

"Y-yes I am-m."

I placed my hand on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips locked, and my tongue entered his mouth, dancing alongside his tongue.

That should do it.

I pulled my tongue out of his mouth and asked, "Well?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a: you don't have to clean my room."

He nodded. I smirked, in the same way Riku does. _Maybe I was spending too much time with him._

I pulled away only to find Riku still holding on to me. I tried to run away and I succeeded, but Riku was still holding me tight. "Riku?"

He pulled me closer and locked his hands around me like a seatbelt.

I tried to run again but this time I tripped and hit my head on the floor, really hard because of the extra weight. My vision flickered red and my last thoughts before I blacked out were; 'I guess this is why she told me to use his weakness wisely.'

**Well? What do you think? I changed the tense and changed things a bit to fix the issue of things going to fast and Riku's sudden feelings.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating sooner but when i was almost done with the chapter, it got erased and i had to start over! Anyway, it's not as long as the last 2 chapters but i think it's my best so far.

Chapter 3: A second chance

**Riku's POV**

All of this is my fault. Currently I'm in the hospital with my mom and Sora's mom who is currently freaking out. I've never seen his mom before, she's very beautiful; flowing brown hair; though not as nice as Sora's, pure soft skin; though not as soft as Sora's, great figure; though not as great as Sora's.

Sora, Sora, Sora! Why is he the only thing on my brain? It's like I've got Sora fever. But… how could I not? Every time he looks at me with those innocent blue eyes I think I really like him... Ugh! He was just supposed to be a conquest, how could just one night with him change that? I knew he was special but I didn't think he was that special! Falling for someone who probably hates my guts, how could i be so stupid?

"Riku, are you listening? I said I'm going to work," someone says. I look up to see that it's my mother.

"Whatever."

She smiles. "You're not going to win his heart by being a grouch."

"I wasn't being a grouch," I say defensively

"Sure you weren't," she says with sarcasm coming – no, overflowing – out of her mouth. I open my mouth to retort but she's already out the door. Did I take that long to react?

"Mrs. Harada?" someone asks. I look around to see where the voice came from; it was the doctor. He's shaking hands with Sora's mom and leading her somewhere.

I follow. "Your son has awakened but unfortunately he doesn't remember anything; he has amnesia."

He has amnesia? Should I be happy or sad? He won't hate me… but can I take advantage of him if he really does hate me? Man I'm selfish!

"He does have brain damage but it is minimal, that's something to be thankful for and as far as I can tell; he's fine except for the amnesia. We're not sure but we think he has post-traumatic amnesia – which is usually temporary – but, it was a hard hit because of the extra weight- " he glances at me as he says that, "-so it will probably be permanent. " The doctor takes us into Sora's room where Sora's lying on the bed staring at the sealing. "As an experienced doctor I'm not supposed to be optimistic – because sometimes complications and unexpected things happen – but I think he's fine, which is why I'm releasing him today. I'll bring in the papers now –oh, he also has an injured leg," he says as he leaves.

Sora, who noticed us come in and was staring at us asked, "Who are you?"

Sora's mother who was trying to stay calm all this time finally cracked. "Sora! My baby? How could you not remember your own mother?"

"My mother," he asks, frowning. "And you are?"

Maybe I can have some fun with this. "Your father."

Sora looks at me with disgust. "Wha-a? You're –"guess I'm too young to pull that off.

"Just kidding silly, I'm Riku… your boyfriend." Did I just say that?

"So you're Riku; my boyfriend and you're my mom," he says pointing at me and his mother.

Suddenly, his mom asks me, "What time is it?"

I glance at my watch. "2 p.m."

"Oh god, I have to get to work! Riku, can you take Sora to your house?" I nod to her as she heads for the door, but before she leaves, she whispers, "You'd better not do something he'd regret or I'll have Yuffie castrate you."

We wait a while and Sora breaks the silence, "So I'm gay?"

"Only with me," I say as I give him a peck on his lips. I take his hand into mine and with my other I stroke is his hair. He smiles. Wow! I've wanted him for so long - maybe not in the same way as I do now, but I still wanted him - I can hardly believe it.

"I can see why."

I can feel my heart beating faster. What's going on with me? I don't think anyone has ever had that effect on me. He was just supposed to be a conquest. Well not, really, but still, falling in love with someone who hates – or hated – me wasn't part of the plan. "Do you want to go home?" He nods. "Come on," I say as I pull him up and off the bed. "Your mom should have signed the release papers."

He tries to walk but fails miserably. "What's wrong?"

"My leg hurts," he whimpers. I forgot about that. I take his arm, put it around my shoulder and let him lean on me for support to help him move forward. He tries again but he fails.

"I guess there's only thing we can do." He raises his eyebrows in confusion. Oh, I'd be too happy to enlighten you Sora. I put my arm to support his back; then I bend a bit and grab him from behind the knees. This, of course, means that I'm now carrying Sora like a (shudder) bride.

"Rikuuu," he whines.

"Save it, my yummy-Sora-bear." I kiss him on his forehead. Did I just call him 'my yummy-Sora-bear'?

"Hey! There's a very thick line between mother and boyfriend – and you just crossed it."

"Is that any way to talk to your prince?"

"Is that any way to talk to your love?" he asks me. I smile.

I carry him out of the room, out of the busy hospital and into the parking lot, where my silver Porsche is waiting for us. I put Sora in the car and take the driver's seat.

"Wow! A silver car for a silver haired angel," he exclaims. I blush bright red and even though I pray to God he wouldn't, Sora notices this. Fortunately, he chooses not to say anything.

I start the car and drive out of the parking lot, enjoying the feeling of the wind in my hair and the feeling of having Sora next to me.

"Do you mind if I call you Ku?"

"No I don't, but only if you let me call you princess."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Sure."

"Okay, princess."

**10 minutes later**

"Were you serious about my nickname?"

"Yup! If you get to call me Ku then I get to give you a nickname too."

"Fine, I'll let you call me princess, but in return I get to call you prince too."

"I'm your prince?"

"Yes, you are. I may not remember anything but I don't need my memories to know that you are my prince." I blush a deep shade of red. He did it again!

He leans forward and rests his head on my shoulder. "Sora, not while I'm driving," I scold.

"But Ku," he whines and gives me his signature pout, just like a child that doesn't get to open his presents on Christmas. I give him one of my piercing glares – to get him off of me and it works, he heaves himself off me. He sits on his seat and stares out the window, watching the buildings fly past, the people zoom by and – to my amusement – me, through the side mirror.

"Are you going to spend the whole ride watching me through that mirror?" I eagerly ask, waiting for his reaction.

He turns around alarmed. "What?" He stutters. I take a look at him because I was only glancing briefly at him for the whole ride; we were at a traffic light so I finally had a chance to look at my _boyfriend._

I wonder how everyone at school's going to react. School… Uh oh! Yuffie! She is so going to castrate me. Does she run a castrating service? Everyone seems to use her as a threat.

I look up, the light's green, so I hit the pedals and speed home. Within a few minutes a large mansion is in sight and I burst through its' gates.

"Welcome home Master Riku," the butler greets as I get out of the car. I smile and grab Sora's wrist, I drag him all the way to my room.

**Sora's POV**

Wow! His room is amazing - almost as amazing as that body … he's my boyfriend so why does this feel odd?

I guess it's because technically, I barely know him. I take in the image of my silver haired boyfriend. Feeling a chill creep up my spine I arch my back backwards to stop it but I fail miserably. I say miserably because Riku had clearly seen me shiver and jump, what's more; I think he knows why because he has a smirk plastered on his face – an evil smirk.

"I see we're admiring beauty," he states. Oddly enough his tone is normal, nothing evil about it. Either he's the biggest snob ever or… he's the biggest snob ever,but that doesn't mean he's not the sweetest thing ever either. I've only known him 2 hours and I want him to ravish me with kisses. Is that so wrong? Yes it is; I barely know him. Shut up! What do you know? Okay, I'm talking to myself – I thought the doctor said brain damage was minimal.

"Sora, are you okay?" A concerned, sweet and all-too-familiar voice asks. I open my eyes – even though I don't remember closing them and find myself in Riku's room, sitting on his lap, on his bed. Sitting on his lap? What's going on here?

"What am I doing on your lap?"

"Cuddling, of course!" he says cheerfully like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking to notice what was going on," I say innocently.

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"You," I say, "I've been thinking about how we barely know each other – how I know nothing about you."

I want to say; 'I mean, in the hospital and car; you were so hot, sweet, charming, dashing and with those bright green stars called 'eyes', I just acted on impulse – but now; I realize that I don't know enough about you to call you boyfriend, love, friend, best friend; it's like we just met,' but instead I ask him how we met.

He smiles and I feel a strange – but not unpleasant – feeling in my stomach.

"Well, I was new to your school and you were my guide."

"Aww! Let me guess; our eyes met, our hearts connected and we were together from there on, right?"

He chuckles, "Not really, you hated me while I was chasing after you."

What! How could I hate him? He's so hot and sweet and… and that silver hair AYE-YAH-YAY_! _"How could I hate you?" I look at him expecting an answer. He smirks and chuckles again, but his eyes – his deep clear emerald eyes – they tell a different story. They're full of sadness. They're full of guilt? Guilt? That makes no sense. It must be something else.

"I don't know; I think that question is yours to answer."

I hang my head down and stare at the bed sheets; feeling too ashamed to look at him. Suddenly, I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I lift my head up wildly and smack Riku's jaw. Oh yeah, I'm still sitting on his lap. I turn to look at him and see him rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry!"

"It's okay," he says.

"But-"

"No buts!" I flinch. "It's not your fault; I must have done something to make you hate me."

Unable to think of anything else, I lean forward and kiss him; passionately. Actually, that's an understatement, a huge understatement. There's so much passion going into this one kiss it feels like we'll just overload and explode.

We keep kissing like there's no tomorrow when he slides one of his hands under my shirt. I gasp at the cold touch, and that's all that he needs to slide his tongue into my mouth. I gasp again, this time from pleasure instead of surprise. I can feel him exploring the catacombs of my mouth. He's lifting my shirt – it's up to my chest - he's breaking the kiss – but not before sucking on my bottom lip – and taking the shirt off. I open my eyes which I didn't know were closed and see Riku staring at my chest.

"See something you like? I know I do."

He nods.

"Well then, come and get it," I say mischievously. He nods again. I grab him by the waist and pull him as close as possible. He looks surprised. I wonder why; he's my boyfriend; we probably did this all the time. Why do I have to read into these things so much? I lean forward to kiss him – basically; I move my face a millimetre forward – but he stops me.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Sora, but I can't." he says to frowning me.

"Oh, fine."

I let go of his waist and try to step away, but he holds me in place and hugs me.

"You're hugging me."

"Is there a point to this or are you just stating the obvious."

I think I'm starting to see why I hated him. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I'm hugging you because I love you and I like having you in my arms."

Never mind, I'm retracting my earlier statement – he's such a darling. He's so sweet and he said he loves me– but, why did not want me kissing him? So I go ahead and voice the question. He doesn't answer and shrugs. He looks away but not before casting me a pleading look. I get the message; 'I don't want to talk about it, please.'

I say nothing and hug him back and bury my head is his chest; enjoying his warmth and comforting touch. He walks over to the bed and lies down; pulling me down with him. I find myself looking into his gorgeous aqua eyes.

"I love you princess," he tells me –and my heart goes fluttering.

"I love you too," I reply, "prince."

And we both close our eyes, arms wrapped around each other and enjoying the comforting warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit it; I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

A/N: I don't have much to say except R,R&E Read, Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Interruptions

* * *

**Sora's POV**

It's so warm, so soft, and so cuddly.

It's gone...

I roll over and reach out for the warm object but it isn't there – it hasn't been there for a while. I open my eyes only to be greeted with a bright light that renders me blind – almost. Once my eyes adjust to the light I realize that I'm in Riku's room, without him.

I go to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up.

When I come out of the bathroom fully dressed, I see a disappointed (hint: fully dressed = disappointed) Riku sitting on the bed with a small smile and a tray of food next to him. "Good morning," He says. Is he always this perky in the morning?

"Mornin', what's that?" I ask, while pointing at the tray.

"Your breakfast," He replies, "I wanted to surprise you when you woke up with breakfast in bed."

"Awwww! You're so sweet 'Ku, I love you!" Riku smiles as I walk over to him with my arms reaching out. He does the same with his arms and gives me a huge, heart warming hug – even though I was actually reaching out for my discarded clothes that were on the bed. The hug wasn't passionate or romantic – just friendly and loving and enough to erase any doubts I had about us from yesterday. "And I'll always love you."

"I don't want to let you go, ever," The silver haired angel tells me – and he couldn't have said anything sweeter, just hearing those words made me swoon and forget about the world. He then pulls me on to his lap – making sure I was comfortable – and lets me snuggle against him.

"'Ku, are you going to let me have my breakfast?"

"Of course," He says while reaching out for the breakfast tray. I try to wriggle out of his grip but he holds me tight and tells me to stay still. He lets go and using the knife and fork, he cuts up the waffles. He uses the fork to grab one of the pieces and puts it in my mouth.

"Chew," He says, after noticing my lack of response. I blush and do as he says. "Now swallow."

I do.

"Good boy!" He patronizes. I turn around to glare at him and instead receive another mouthful of waffles.

I try to yell at him but instead all that comes out is a muffled "Riku". Once again I attempt to scold him but I get the same result. I grimace; if someone passed the door at that moment, it would have seemed as if I was moaning Riku's name in pleasure.

"Hey Sora?" Riku inquires. "Why do you trust me?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, not totally understanding the question.

"I mean, what you said yesterday, you know, how you barely know me. Yet, you act like nothing happened."

"Um... I don't, it's just a natural feeling; for whatever reason I know that I love you. I just feel safe and comfortable around you," I tell him, a soft smile on my face all the while.

He smiles too. His face is graced with a huge, idiotic, unbelievably sexy smile. "You know, I'm not that big on breakfast, so how about an early desert?" I ask suggestively.

"I'd like that, So-ra," He purrs. Oh God, I feel like I my lower half is going to explode. Does he know what he's doing to me? By the smirk on his face I think he does. Seeking to tame the monsters in me called hormones, I capture his lips. I can feel him shudder at the ferocity of the kiss – I can see why; I'm practically trying to suck his whole mouth like a vacuum cleaner. But God, how am I supposed to resist.

"Sora," Riku moans. I smirk into the kiss, liking the feeling of being the dominant one, but soon enough Riku starts fighting for dominance. Knowing that I probably won't win against the muscular teen I give in and let him take over. It isn't long before I can feel a tongue brushing against my lips – leaving such a tingly feeling – and asking for entrance. Naturally, I allow it – and boy am I glad I did. Ma-Ma-Mia; he's good. The way he touches just the rights spots, sending shivers down my spine. Oh, this isn't good for the monsters down below.

Before I realize what's happening I feel something nipping at my neck; biting, sucking and leaving marks. I really have to stop thinking so much. I have to relax.

And I do, until someone interrupts

**Riku's POV**

"Riku darling," My mother says from the other side of the door – at least she has the decency not to barge in. "I have something very important to tell you – and Sora as well. I'm coming in and I better not catch you doing anything kinky, 'cause that's what the guest bedrooms are for."

I'm used to my mother's behaviour, but Sora isn't; if the look of shock, horror and disgust on his face is anything to go by. _Sigh._If only I had my camera. I suddenly find myself questioning his reaction; shock was expected, but horror and disgust? "What's the matter? Find the idea of me naked too repulsive?" I blurt out, only to cover my mouth moments later in realisation of and embarrassment from what I had just said; I think a little colour actually appeared on my pale face.

Before Sora even had the chance to respond, the unmistakable cackling of my mother was heard through the door. By now my face more than just has a little colour, it's bright red.

Sora's finally reacting and instead of blushing or stuttering like I expected, he bursts out in laughter. Will the humiliation never end?

"Riku! I - can't – believe – you – said – that!" Sora exclaims in between fits of laughter.

"Me neither," My mother – who somehow managed to sneak into the room unnoticed and was lying on the floor laughing her head off – says.

"I mean, did you even," Sora manages to say before collapsing in another fit of giggle-mania.

"Yeah! I just," My mother says before being interrupted.

"Would you two ladies shut your yaps?" I yell at the gruesome twosome collapsed in front of me. My mother merely ignores me but Sora stops laughing and fixes his gaze on mine. I was expecting him to have another outbreak of giggle-mania but instead he smiles and lifts himself of the floor.

I find myself wrapped in his tan arms and hear him say a soft but meaningful, "I'm sorry."

When did this happen? First I viewed him as a challenge and he hated me, then I fell in love with him and he still hated me and then because of a lie he became my boyfriend. Is this considered taking advantage of him? I have to ask Yuffie before she castrated me.

"It's okay," I tell him while he snuggles into my chest. Part of me wants to be mad at but it's futile – all he had to do was look at me with those innocent deep, sky blue eyes and that thought was banished.

"I love you and your body, you know that, right?" He purrs. I nod, not trusting myself to say anything. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you," I tell him before I give him a few pecks on the lips, totally ignoring my mother who stops laughing to watch the scene with growing interest.

"Aw, you two are so cute together," She squeals; which makes Sora give her an odd look – like he thinks she should be in a mental institute.

"Ignore her; she's a fan girl," I whisper to him. "So you better watch out when we do anything _intimate_, she might film us."

"Anyway, I still need to talk to you two."

"Go ahead, we're listening."

"Riku! That's rude," The blue eyed boy scolds. I roll my eyes. Does he actually think I care about being polite or respectful when right about now I should be in the middle of a hot make out session with him? I give him a glare that clearly says 'Do I look like I care?' before turning my attention back to my mother.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'll just be blunt. Your mom was promoted yesterday and had to fly out to Radiant Garden to run the new branch the company she works for just opened. They sort of just sprung it on her."

"Y-you mean she just left?" Asks a stunned Sora.

"I'm afraid she didn't have a choice – those big corporate creeps are tough to deal with, trust me I know," She answers.

I roll my eyes at what she said. Of course you would 'know' what they're like – mother, because you are one – granted not from the same company, much richer and weirder, but you are one nonetheless.

"Great, just great," Sora mutters next to me.

"On the upside," I tell him, "you get to stay with us until she comes back."

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, great! Now I get to be raped in my sleep."

I'm about to make a snappy come back but my mother interrupts, "Of course not! There's no way you'd be able to sleep through being raped by my Riku."

"Sounds like you have experience," He mutters quietly, though I managed to hear it. I lean in closer and whisper, "You bet."

It's quite funny to watch his face go from confused, to horrified, to scared in less than two seconds. "Just kidding," I whisper before giving him a peck on the cheek.

I went for a kiss on the lips but he stops me and gives my mother a _look_, it takes her a few seconds to figure out what it means. "Oh! Sorry, don't worry I am outta here!"

She rushes to the door but then gives us a few parting words before disappearing, "Remember, kinky equals guest bedrooms."

I manage to resist the urge to strangle her.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask the spiky-haired brunette.

A strange glint appears in his eyes. "Well, you could give me a few reasons as to why I should be happy to stay with you."

Confusing. That's what this is: confusing. As far as I knew there are two Sora's:

ANTI-Riku Sora,

Sweet, romantic, adorable Sora,

And I just can't figure this out! Is there really an Anti-Riku Sora or is it just some sort of barrier he made to protect himself? If there really is an Anti-Riku Sora can I be with sweet, romantic, adorable Sora? I have to talk to Yuffie. I _need_ to talk to Yuffie.

"Sorry Sora but this isn't the time."

"Oh, okay," He says disappointedly while giving me the cutest pout I've ever seen. I have to look away to stop myself from pinning him to the wall and fucking him silly. I don't think he'd react well to that. On the other hand...

"Hey 'Ku," Sora speaks up. "Do I have any other friends?" I shoot him a confused look; where is he going with this. "What? I want to know if I had a life outside of you. Although I really enjoy this," He adds on with a wink.

Who are you and what have you done with Sora?

"Well there's Yuffie and Kai-"

Before I can finish my sentence I hear the doorbell ring. I look out the window and spot Yuffie and Kairi standing outside the front doors, waiting to be let in.

"Speak of the devils, there they are," I say to Sora while pointing at the two ladies.

"Wow, they're cute," He muses. What? Oh no, you are mine buster.

"You never thought so before," I tell him, which wasn't a lie, at least I hoped not.

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't, probably because they're lesbians," I say. Now that's a lie… I think.

"Lesbians?" He sputters out.

"Yeah, but don't bring it up, they're very touchy about the subject."

We wait in silence until we hear footsteps echoing outside in the hall. Suddenly the door bursts open and a breathless Yuffie enters, followed by the ever poised and graceful Kairi. Not! She's just as breathless and sweaty as the former of the two.

"Sora! Thank God you're alright!" Yuffie exclaims, talking to Sora but glaring at me.

"Hi, umm… who are you?" Sora asks, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. You could easily tell by the way he's nervously playing with his hair and the way he keeps clinging onto my arm.

"What? It's me, Yuffie!" The hyper-girl exclaimed, again.

"Oh, so you must be Kairi," He says, while pointing at the redhead standing timidly behind Yuffie. She nods.

"Riku, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yuffie asks me. Before I could respond she grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room. "What did you do to him?"

"He fell and now he has amnesia," I reply simply, really not feeling like going through this.

"What? How could a simple fall give him amnesia?"

I'm about to answer when I hear a squeal coming from behind my bedroom door. I cover Yuffie's mouth with my hand and with a sudden move I open the door. Behind the door I find a very surprised Sora and Kairi almost falling on me.

"Just what do you think you're doing behind a door?" I snap at the two red-faced morons.

"Nothing," Kairi mutters.

Sora however gives a different response, "Sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me, 'Ku!" He latches himself onto me and pecks me on my lips.

"Only if you promise that you and Kairi will stay outside, not eavesdrop, and let us go in and continue our conversation."

He nodded, "I promise."

So Yuffie and I end up in my large, empty room. "As I was about to say: we were sort of interlocked." Her eyes widen and I almost laugh. "No we weren't doing anything like that! Unfortunately..."

"Oh, phew."

"What actually happened was that he tried to get out of cleaning by seducing me and using my weak spot-"

"You? The great Riku has a weak spot?"

"Let's just say that it had a different effect from what he expected."

"So basically you wouldn't let go and he fell?"

"Yeah but, it's his fault not mine."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? I'm no expert on friendship-"

"No duh."

Ignoring her statement I continue, "-but it doesn't seem like you're being a very good friend."

"He'll be fine! Right now I'm concerned about how you're going to get him in your arms."

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded by her response.

"You heard me," She says with a wink, "how are you going to woe him?"

"I already did if you hadn't noticed." She raises one of her eyebrows, as if to say 'go on'. "I told him I was his boyfriend. But I don't know what to do, I don't think I can take advantage of him, he hated me, after all."

"Is that so?" I nod at her, "When did you become such a… well, this."

"Anything for Sora," I tell her weakly, not daring to look at her.

"You really love him, don't you." It isn't a question.

"Love? Yeah, I guess I do."

She giggles, "When I set you two up I never expected something like this to happen."

I nod, "So what should I do? I can't do anything if he truly hates me."

"I don't think he truly hated you," She says, "I think he actually liked you but didn't want to be used by bastard you. Which reminds me, why were you such a bastard?"

I lower my head in shame. "I don't know, I guess I… I don't know anymore. I can't remember what I was like when I saw Sora, he was so cute, adorable - hot even. I couldn't help but view him as the ultimate prize. I guess that I somewhere along the way but the way, I began to see him as more. It was just like, 'oh I guess he's nice but whatever' and it suddenly changed to 'he's sweet, adorable, perfect and I love him'."

"I see," She says thoughtfully, contemplating the situation. At least she better be. "Anyway, bottom line is; he wanted to hate you, but didn't."

For a while neither of us said anything.

"Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," I tell her, "for everything."

"You're welcome! After all, that's what friends are for," she replies in her usual, hyper, over-the-top manner.

Nonetheless, I'm grateful for the offer of friendship so I smile and say, "Yeah, friends."

**Sora's POV**

Yuffie and Kairi left a while later, and Riku didn't tell me what he was talking about. I don't think he trusts me. Not that I expect him to; that eavesdropping incident doesn't really help my case.

Right now we're just cuddling on his bed (the side, not middle). I think he's drifting off to sleep, so as the dutiful boyfriend I wake him up. I pull away from him and push him of the bed. Luckily he doesn't land on anything major, just lands on his back. It's not like we're going to be doing anything anyway.

"What. The. Fuck!" Is his response. He staggers onto the bed, giving me the deadliest glare I've ever seen. Maybe this wasn't a smart thing to do, but it was worth it to hear the squeak he made when he landed.

"What? You told me to wake you up if you fall asleep," I explain innocently. I make sure to put out my best pout and open my eyes to the fullest.

"But why push me off the bed?" He exclaims, his glare not withering in the slightest. I guess it's not working; he's still mad. At least he's not being violent.

"Eh," I say, "more fun for me." I just shrug.

I look away because that glare is way too creepy. I attempt to roll over to the other side of the bed but he jumps on top of me. He fucking tackles me.

And for some reason I'm really turned on.

"You are going to make this up to me," He states expressionlessly, and I mean it – a completely blank look on his face.

I smirk in a Riku like way; his face might be blank but his voice and words are a whole different story. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you."

As I speak my lips reach out to his beautiful, sweet ones. Moments later they're locked and it's like someone threw away the key.

It looks like the key's been found because Riku's pulling away. Remind me to lose it again. "Mmm," He moans, while licking his lips. "That's a good way."

"I thought so," I say before going in for another heated kiss.

* * *

I'll have to end it there! So what do you think? Will they both get some action or will Riku pull another one of his bails?

Please review! I didn't appreciate having only 1 review for ch.3 that only said 'update?' A review is a review but even so (WARNING – WHINY BRAT MODE ACTIVATED) I want more! :D

Anyway, thanks to **Clueless Uke** for Beta-reading :D

_SoRikuStar_


	5. Chapter 5

**IASWAA Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.**

**AN: Ok this is where I come in folks! I'm very glad people are already faving and putting this on their alerts! I hope I got a majority of SorikuStar's fans! Because now this story is in full swing!**

**If you want to know a little bit about me my profile will help you out there! Now I usually put the AN's at the bottom but I just needed to inform you with the slight changes. I usually do Akuriku but I do love Riku/sora. So this will be a learning experience for me! And as you will read my writing style is very different from hers so please forgive me! Please excuse this long -ass AN!**

**~~~~~^.^~~~~**

** Riku's POV:**

I wasn't really mad at Sora in the first place. Sure it hurt like a bitch when I hit the floor but seeing Sora pull off that irresistible pout made the anger melt away. The kid was too cute for his own good.

But I had to keep up the act. Because if I didn't that little angel might just get dominant on me. Oh. That wouldn't be good. Seeing the subject of my thoughts rolling the other way trying to make an escape brought me back to reality.

Thinking fast I tackled the little brunette, pinning him on his back. "You are going to make this up to me," I say expressionlessly, and I mean it. But looking at that sexy face it's kinda hard to keep the blood from flowing south...

Shifting I try to conceal the tent in the boxers while trying to keep a blank and demanding expression. Apparently I have failed this mission because the little fucker is smirking at me. For the love of god _Sora_ is _smirking_ at me! Of all people! I make a suckish James Bond.

Suddenly I hear him say "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you." then there's lips on mine. Shocked I just sit there on top of him. My mind feels like someone let a hurricane lose.

"_No this is totally wrong I've got to stop. I can't hurt Sora like this."_ I remind myself. I pull away. "_But I don't want to hurt him because I really did like it." _I think looking down into bright blue eyes.

"Mmm," I moan, while licking my lips. "That's a good way." I say letting him know that I really did like it. I just can't hurt him, no matter what.

"I thought so," I hear him say, then lips are on mine again for another heated kiss. "Mmm Sora we gotta stop, Sora." I moan breathlessly. Pushing at the head on my neck. "But why Ku?" he says looking up from the developing hickey. "_It's now or never Riku."_ I tell myself. "Sora I can't do this to you. I'm sorry." I say getting up and grabbing a shirt on the way to my desk. "What's wrong Riku? Was it something I said or did?" he asked sitting up with a hurt expression.

"Oh god don't look at me like that Sora and no it's not your fault." I said sitting down in the chair in front of the laptop perched on the side of the desk.

"Then what's wrong Ku?" he asked sounding worried.

"Sora I can't hurt you. Look I have to tell you something. Come over here."

I say motioning for him to sit on my lap. Sliding off the bed he quietly padded over and curled up, tucking his head under my chin.

I smiled. He's just so adorable. Petting his hair I began to explain "Sora baby there's something very important that I have to tell you so please hear me out and ask questions when I'm done okay?" I asked. Feeling him nod his head I began the story of how he had found my weak spot, (without telling him what it was. Much to his dissappointment.) and that he had temporary amnesia.

Taking a deep breath I waited for his reaction. But all I heard under my chin was silence. "Sora?" I asked timidly. "Riku is that woman I met at the hospital really my mom?" he finally asked.

"Yes Sora." I answered.

"Are you really my boyfriend?" he demanded.

I remained silent. Suddenly he got up, running out the door.

"Sora!" I yelled jumping up and running after the boy.

**Sora's POV**

"_How could he? He said he loved me. I believed him! He lied! If he lied once than my whole life must be a lie! Lies, lies, lies!" _I screamed in my head.

Running down the steps I could hear him behind me running and calling my name. If only there were fewer steps!

Sora's mind was running as fast as he was. Trying to figure out what to do, think, feel whatever.

Reaching the bottom he broke into a full dead -on run. But then something big and heavey tackled him from behind. Luckily Sora didn't hit his head this time but the impact with the extra weight still hurt a lot. Trying feebly to get away from the crushing weight he whimpered. "Stop! Riku leave me alone!" he cried. Tears rolled down his face. He felt helpless and broken inside. Suddenly the weight was lifted off him.

Struggling to crawl away Sora was then grabbed from behind and pulled into strong warm arms. That's when he finally broke down and sobbed clutching onto Riku's shirt.

**Riku's POV**

"Shh baby it's okay I'm here." I soothed rubbing his back with one hand and holding him with the other. We were sitting in the middle of the floor. Me with my legs crossed and him curled up on my chest, sobbing into my shirt.

"I hate you." he choked into my chest weakly giving it a small punch.

I kissed the top of his head. "No you don't." I said nuzzling my cheek into the mess of brown spikes. "Yes I do." he growled wiping his face with his arm before settling back down on my chest.

I chuckled closing my eyes. "Sora no matter what we both know you'll love me no matter what." I said lightly tracing his spine with my finger. He seemed to relax a bit.

" I've got to know Riku. What you told me. Is that a lie? Answer me truthfully." he demanded.

"Sora before your little accident I figured out that I love you with all my heart. But I think you were still in denial at that time. So I'm going to tell you how I really truly feel. Sora I am done playing games. I love you so much it hurts to be anywhere without you. I felt nothing when I was with anyone else. With you everything in the world seems to fit and make sense again." I confess feeling confident.

" I admit that I Riku Yoshida, have hopelessly fallen in love with you, Sora Harada. And I don't plan on ever letting you go." I admit hugging the small boy closer to my body.

**Sora's POV**

"Riku that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I don't know what to say." I said shocked at the former Playboy's words. "How about I love you too Ku!" he said poking me in the ribs. My eyes widened and I froze. Riku apparently noticed this and poked me in the same spot.

I started laughing hard trying to get away. "Aha! I have found your weakness!" he shouted jumping up and running after me. I ran up the stairs at lightining speed towards his room. "Come on Ku! Ya gotta catch me!" I taunted taking a sharp left to the hall of bedrooms.

All I could hear was my harsh breath and bare feet on the carpet. I halted staring cautiously into his bedroom. No one. Quickly but quietly I bolted into the room and jumped onto the bed sending the sheets and comforter flying up on the sides. I quickly pawed through the layers of sheets and pillows sinking into the giant soft mattress.

I hushed my breathing listening for anything. It wouldn't be hard because we were the only ones home. Growling lowly in annoyance Sora decided to get up and find Riku himself. But the trouble was he didn't know how to get out of this giant heap of blankets and pillows. (Yes Riku's bed is that big. He's rich so he can have anything he wants ;)

Starting to freak out he clawed desperately at the blankets. Finally exhausted he slumped defeated. The bed was so warm. And it smelled like Riku too.

Starting to feel sleepy Sora rolled over and snuggled one of the many pillows on the bed.

Breathing in Riku's scent Sora fell asleep snuggled up against the pillow.

**Riku's POV**

"Where the hell is he?" Riku asked himself out loud after he closed the door to an empty room on the third floor of the giant mansion. He had been looking for the small brunette for half an hour now.

Finally giving in he decided to just go to his room. He was tired anyways. The boy would show up eventually. Climbing down the steps to the second floor Riku remembered that today was sunday. "Ugh just great! Well wherever he is he better be back and ready for school!" I muttered walking into my room and slamming the door to the bathroom.

**Sora's POV**

I woke up startled when I heard a door slam near by followed by the sound of a shower running. "_Hm Riku must've came back while I was sleeping." _he thought burying his face back into the pillow. "Wait Riku!" Sora struggled to get out of the bed to no avail.

He whimpered. _"Oh god he's gonna kill me!" _he thought curling up on the side. A little while later he heard the shower turn off and the door open. Sora felt like he was in a horror movie. Hearing Riku's foot steps and the slam of drawers as he searched for something to wear.

He waited anxiously for Riku to crawl into bed and find him. _"He's gonna be pissed since I ran away and he couldn't find me!" _he thought getting even more scared by the second. Sora was shaking by this point.

Finally he felt Riku get in bed. Good thing Sora got stuck on his side. Or Riku would have sat right on him. Even though he would rather die than get Riku's attention at this point Sora had to get out of here at some time.

So he gathered up as much of his courage and started feeling around for his arm or hand.

Finally he found something because as soon as he touched the skin Riku yelped and fell out of bed. Hearing the loud thump made Sora snicker under his breath.

But remembering his situation he whispered "Riku?"

**Riku's POV**

"Sora? Where are you?" I said rubbing my butt where I landed on the hard floor yet again.

"Riku I fucking hate your bed! The stupid thing ate me! I'm stuck can you help me out?" came the muffled reply from the bed. Sora sounded pretty terrified too.

"Oh god I'm sorry baby hold on let me get you out." I said getting up concerned. He sounded like he was about to cry.

Carefully getting on the bed so I wouldn't terrify the poor boy more I began poking around. Giving up on poking I decided to just dive under the covers.

Finally I found him on the edge of the bed curled up in a tight ball. My heart broke at the sight of him so scared. I gathered him up in my arms and crawled over to my side of the bed letting him curl up under my chin like he did earlier.

I'm pretty sure he feels the most safe and comfortable that way. Wrapping my arms around him I run my hand down his back. _"Well now I know how to calm him down."_ I say to myself as I watch the bundle in my arms unwind.

"Shh I got you it's okay now." I whisper into his ear. He buried his face deeper into my neck. "Riku? About earlier. I- I love you too." he stuttered tightening his grip in my shirt.

I smiled knowing this would be coming the whole time. Ever since I saw the boy's first blush because of me I knew he would eventually give in.

"I know." I said simply. "W-what?" his mouth was probably gaping.

"You heard me Sor. I also know a few more things just from observing you. One thing is you always like to curl up on my chest and tuck your head under my chin while I rub your back. Another thing is you are a total sap for romance shit. Like falling in love and living happily ever after. Lastly your terrified of the dark unless someone is there." I said naming off each one that I had found out by just being with the boy.

The last one he only just figured out.

"Riku that's so accurate it's creepy. But I'm exhausted so can we go to sleep?" Sora said looking up at the silverette. "Sure thing cutie!" he chuckled pecking the brunette on the nose.

Sora blushed. "Can I stay here tonight?" he asked timidly gedturing to Riku's arms. "Ha! Yeah because last time my bed ate you. Actually you better stay here every night so I can protect you princess!" Riku said gripping Sora tighter and giving the other side of the bed a wary glance.

Sora giggled and buried his face in Riku's neck again. "You better protect me prince Riku!" he said. "No problem babe." Riku said ruffling the brown spikes tickling his nose.

"Oh and Riku?" "Yeah Sor?"

"You forgot something on your list of obcervations about me."

"And what did I forget?" I asked really curious.

"I like it when you call me "babe" or "baby" he said. Riku could feel him smile on his neck.

"Your too cute babe. Now go to sleep." I said chuckling.

"Okay good night Riku." he whispered.

"Night Sor."

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~

**AN: ok im terribly sorry for the wait everyone! This took forever to write it seems! I'm very sorry if this is not what you were expecting. I think I changed it a bit too much. Plz tell me what you think! Thank you everyone!**

**~Twisted**


	6. Chapter 6

**IASWAA Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't think I own this...yet ;D**

**~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~**

** Riku's POV**

I tried to stifle a yawn as I sat on my bed waiting for Sora to get out of the shower.

I failed miserably. Huffing I stood up and went over to knock loudly on the bathroom door. I was **not **a morning person. But having Sora go to school with me today made it seem a little more bearable.

"Sora! Hurry up! Your worse than my own mother!" I yelled impatiently tapping my foot on the hard wood floor. "Riku Shigeru Yoshida! I heard that young man!" came my mother's voice.

"Oooh! She used my middle name! I'm must be in big trouble now!" I mocked. I love that woman to death but she's more like a best friend than mother.

I smiled. She's a kid at heart.

But the smile on my face was quickly wiped away when the bathroom door decided to greet me good morning. The impact made me stumble backwards a few feet. Groaning I looked up to only look back down so fast that I almost gave myself whiplash.

Sora had come out of the bathroom butt naked and was now huddled up on my bed shaking. If the boy didn't look so scared that image would have been very inviting.

Deciding it didn't matter if he was naked or not I quietly walked over to see what had scared him so bad.

"Hey Sor what's wrong?" I asked trying to move the pillow he was clutching onto tightly so I could see his face.

"T-there's a damn bug in the s-sink." he stuttered not looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at that. I chuckled running my fingers through his hair.

"Your scared of bugs too? I would have never guessed! You are always acting tough and all in school." I said as I walked over to the bathroom. Looking down into the sink I groaned. It was a big nasty cricket. Those things spread like wild fire.

Taking a little bit of toilet paper I smashed the little fucker before rinsing it down the drain. After discarding the murder weapon of all crickets who enter my territory I went back in the bedroom. When Sora saw that I had come back he quickly blushed and started to scoot over to the other side of the bed trying to cover himself.

I smirked. "Hey babe we're all male here no need to cover up." I said as I strode over to the edge of the bed. His eyes widened. Seeing that I probably took it too far out of his comfort zone I stopped.

"Hey you know that I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable right? But if I do then you have every right to smack me so hard I'll see stars." I said dead serious.

His tense muscles relaxed. Chuckling I sat on the bed. "Jeez Sor you get worked up so easy. You need to relax. I don't like bugs either but you looked like you just saw a ghost!" I laughed.

He shot up at that. "Shut up! It's not my fault! I always have to put on a fucking tough guy attitude or every one will just use me! It's all just a game to you isn't it? Life just breezes by for someone like Riku Yoshida! Your cool! You have friends that actually know the real you! I can't have what you have Riku! Because my whole damn life is my own lie that has grown since I was younger just so I could protect myself and not get hurt!" he screamed, tears spilling down over his cheeks.

I was shocked and taken aback by the sudden outburst. It took a few seconds of thinking about what he just said to finally make sense in my head. Who knew the kid had been harboring this the whole time? I'm not sure if I was the reason for his breaking point or not, but whatever the reason I knew I had to fix it.

By that point Sora had already gotten his boxers and pants on. Storming out with a shirt in hand Sora slammed the door behind him.

I jumped up and ran to the door but as soon as my hand touched the knob the door came slamming in my face. Again. I'm beginning to think the doors in this

house are secretly plotting on giving me a concussion, and taking over all of man kind. Evil things.

As I groaned clutching my nose on the floor I cracked my eyes open to see what the fuck was going on. Apparently who ever barged in was writhing around on the bed.

Carefully crawling up to peek over the side of my bed so as to not get injured any further I was shocked to see Yuffie. But she wasn't alone.

**Sora's POV**

_So close! So **damn** close! I could have made it out of the house if this Yuffie girl hadn't suddenly appeared out of no where! She must be physic I swear to god she is a crazy lunatic! _

"Jesus lady! Get off of me!" I yelled pissed off at the ninja pinning me to the bed. "Not until you and Riku-kun make up and have hot sweaty man sex while I video tape and take pictures!" she demanded with a smirk.

I went pale. Before I knew I had amnesia I would have totally let Riku fuck me silly. But now, oh god I just don't think I'm ready for that yet.

Seeing this the girl let out a huff in frustration. "Fine! Just make up and you guys can fuck after I leave." she said pouting.

"Yuffie how the hell did you know we just had a fight?" I heard Riku say from his side of the bed.

Suddenly Ms. Yoshida popped up in the doorway. "That would be me honey. I called her over when I heard Sora screaming. Don't worry you two can thank me later after your activities! Now remember kinky equals guest bedrooms! And use a condom!" she yelled and left with a wink.

I blushed and Yuffie waved to where Riku's mom had just been. "There's your answer. Now, start making up!" she demanded giving us glare.

I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at the silverette.

**Riku's POV**

I slanted my eyes as I saw Sora turn away from me. I wasn't gonna have that as an answer. I easily jumped onto the bed and crawled over to the side where Yuffie and Sora were. The ninja was currently straddling the boys hips with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

I motioned for her to scoot off of him and move to the side. She nodded and swiftly rolled off the bed and walked out of the room. I shrugged my shoulders. She didn't have to leave but I guess she wanted Sora to feel more comfortable.

Sora was startled when Yuffie had left and was now looking at me wide-eyed. I gave him a small warm smile settling down behind him and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Hey," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said laying his head back down onto his pillow.

The tension in the room started to dye down as we lay together in the big man eating bed.

"So, do you want to tell me the reason why you had your litttle bitch fit?" I asked.

Sora snorted, I could almost feel him roll his eyes at me.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask me the most obvious question out there." he said turning his head so one eye could look at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows at that. "I'm clueless." I replied

Huffing he turned to fully face me.

"How could I remember all of that? That's the problem Riku. I'm starting to get my memories back. It's really scaring me. I can't believe I was keeping such horrible things to myself. I'm surprised I didn't just flat out started cutting my wrists from the things that I'm seeing." he said seriously looking me straight in the eye.

"Exactly what kind of stuff are you remembering Sora? Are you sure your just not having weird dreams? Or is it something more serious?" I said worried.

"I don't know! I'm scared Riku what do I do? I'm seeing this man with a black coat on and he's telling me I can't leave the organization! What is he talking about? I just want it to stop Riku!" he cried burying his face into my chest.

I hugged him tighter looking down into the chocolate brown spikes. I had no idea what to do either. I felt warm tears stain my shirt as the small shoulders shook.

The only person that would probably know what was going on would be the genius family doctor. I pondered on the thought for a few minutes.

"Come on Sora we have to go see Dr. Vexen." I said pulling the limp body up off the bed. The boy still hadn't had time to recover from crying so I quickly picked him up bridal style.

"R-riku I can walk you know!" he meeped wrapping his arms around my neck so he wouldn't fall.

"I know but we have no time to lose." I said walking quickly towards the garage. Walking down the steps was the tough part but we made it down without getting hurt. Taking a left at the bottom of the stairs I sat Sora down so I could grab the keys from my pocket and unlock the door to the garage. Because if you have cars as expensive as the Yoshida's then you really want it under high security.

After 1 unlocked door and 3 passcode locks we finally made it into the actual garage. I smirked at the brunette as he literally had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Heh heh um yeah well we tend to buy really expensive cars every now and then." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Holy crap Riku! This is amazing! Which one are we riding in!" he asked excitedly.

But then he saw the black 2010 Camaro with orange stripes. At that point I knew he would not take no for an answer. We were taking that one. I chuckled in amusment.

"Okay we will take the Camaro. I totally understand it's my baby." I said ruffling the brown spikes.

But I was surprised when the boy threw his arms around my waist and gave me a hug.

"You're so cool Ku!" he giggled and ran over to the car.

I just shook my head and walked over, sliding easily into the driver's seat. Sora was already seated in the passeger's side and was currently bouncing up and down.

"Jesus calm down Sora!" I laughed as he looked at me with a big grin.

"I just can't help it Riku! I'm just so excited to ride in such a nice car! How come you always walk to school if you have all these?" he asked.

"Well I just don't want anymore attention than I already have. Besides I gotta keep this sexy body in shape!" I joked flexing.

Sora laughed. I smiled. I wish he would always stay like this. So comfortable like this around me. But what if his amnesia goes away completely? Will he go back to the old Sora? I tried to not think about it as I revved the engine.

Pulling smoothly out of the garage we made our way down the road to the only person that could probably figure out what was wrong with my dear little brunette.

** Sora's POV:**

I looked out the window as we drove down the road. It was a very pretty and clear day today. But something just wasn't right about it all. I had noticed from my memories that Riku used to be stuck up and such a player. He's changed so much. I decided to spare a glance over to the silverette.

But as always he caught me looking and gave me a sly smirk. I blushed, looking back over to the window. Well maybe not all of his old personality left, but still I like this Riku a lot more.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had stopped until Riku tapped my shoulder.

"Wait huh?" I looked over in questioning as the other boy gave me a expecting look.

"I said we are here. Please Sora don't tell me you're getting worse." he said worried.

"No no I'm fine honest Riku. I was just thinking about something!" I reassured him with a huge smile. But honestly I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Well come on then!" he said getting out of the car and heading up a small stone path to knock on an ancient looking wooden door. The small cottage looked like something from a history book. It was old and worn down but still livable. But at the same time was very very creepy.

We didn't have to wait too long on the small step because after a few minutes the door opened to reveal a very thin scraggely looking man with long blonde hair. I almost puked at the sight of him. Everything about this guy just screamed "Pedophile!" It took the man a few seconds to finally realize it was Riku.

"Oh come on in Riku! Oh and who might this little one be?" he asked squinting down at me with an evil grin. I swear I saw fangs behind his thin pale lips.

"Vexen this is Sora my _boyfriend. _He is not a possible lab rat so you can quit looking at him like that. Sora this is our personal family Dr." Riku said pulling me close to his side and glaring at the one called Vexen.

"Oh ho yes yes I knew that! Now how can I be of assistance?" he asked shuffling nervously under Riku's cold gaze.

"Well can we talk about this inside? I think it would be much safer. It's about Sora." Riku said taking a step towards the door. The blonde haired man visibly coward under the fairly taller shadow covering the doorway. I never really noticed how tall and muscular Riku was until he was up agianst something normal sized and not something huge like his house's furninshings.

The thin man just gave a feeble nod and moved back into the house, gesturing to some stairs leading down into what I assumed the basement. The top of them started right beside the front door.

Riku took the invitation and dragged me close behind down the steps. Vexen must have just been in here working because test tubes and all sorts of unidentifiable objects were lying around carelessly. I'm pretty sure Riku also knew his way around the place because a dragged me right over to a cold slap of metal. This is the examination table? Yeah okay I am officially scared shitless now.

With much difficulty I tried hopping up on the table. Apparently these were made with tall people in mind. Huffing I looked up to Riku for some help. He chuckled lightly and lifted me up onto the table easily as if I were nothing but a small child. I smiled and he kissed my nose.

"Your just too cute for your own good Sora. I love you." he said giving me a quick hug and another kiss on the nose.

"I love you too Ku." I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. But alas all good things must come to an end.

"Okay children enough I don't have a waterhose down here so you will just have to deal with very painful and even deadly acids instead." he said waving his arms for emphasis. We both gave him a glare with which he ignored.

Sitting down on a small stool in front of the examination table Vexen pulled out a notepad and pencil looking at me expectantly. I looked at Riku for support before taking a deep breath.

"Well it started out with these dreams..." from there on I told the blonde haired man what had been going on from the accident and amnesia to the strange dreams and visions that followed. With the occasional add in from Riku we both told Vexen what we knew.

All the while the man just sat there with his legs crossed taking notes and nodding when necessary. Finally we sat in silence watching the blonde scribble in the note pad. Feeling the silence come over me I started to get scared again. What is wrong with me? Am I going to die? I just stared down at my feet waiting to hear my fate. Our heads shot up and immediately focused on Vexen when he awkwardly cleared his throat and walked over to me on the cold metal.

"Well Sora from what I've heard and observed it seems that you have a mild case of Delsusional Disorder. Most likely the Persecutory Type and maybe a few symptoms from the other ones. Like Grandiose and Erotomanic. I can't verify if this is exactly your case or not but I've seen some of the signs for it. You talk about this man in a black coat. That is one symptom. Now when you two leave I will call and consult a few close friends of mine who are actual professions in these types of things. But for now all I can tell you is to get some rest Sora. Take a break." he said clasping a hand on my shoulder. At that moment I really hated that man. His eyes were filled with sympathy I didn't want. I only wanted that from Riku. Suddenly I felt really insecure. I shoved his arm off of me and scooted back on the table. I quickly curled up in a tight ball on the cold metal.

What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't realize I was crying until I felt warm strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. Why was I so weak all the time? I'm usless to society now just kill me off. Right here right now. I whimpered into Riku's chest as we walked to the Camaro.

**Riku POV:**

I watched Sora carefully as Vexen delivered the news. My heart broke as I saw the pain flash across his face. I swiftly got up as he shoved the scientist's hand of his shoulder and curled into a ball on the table. Running over to the sobbing brunette I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Vexen I'll make sure he gets what he needs." I said giving the man an apologizing look as I passed him heading towards the stairs.

"It's fine Riku I trust you to take good care of him." he yelled from the bottom of the steps before disappearing back into the home made laboratory.

I carefully lay Sora down on the leather seat before walking back over to my side and sliding in. Making sure he was safely seat belted in I pulled out of the drive way and headed towards town.

"Where are we going?" he whispered quietely.

"Well I kinda wanted to get something to eat at this small family restraunt that I like to go to and maybe do a little shopping." I said glancing over at the boy. I only got a feeble nod in response. After a small span of silence I pulled into a parking place right at the front door to the resraunt.

"Minnie's Good Home Cooking?" Sora said looking puzzled at the sign above our heads as we approached the door.

"Yep, she's a really good friend of my mom's. Really nice. Since I love their food here so much she lets me have a discount too." I said cheerfully opening the door for the shorter boy.

As we walked in we were greeted by Minnie herself. Upon my request she gave us a more secluded booth in the back even when there was barely anyone there anyways.

I already knew what I want and ordered mine. Looking at Sora expectantly he decided to get the same as me. Minnie smiled and walked away with our menus.

"So what's going to happen now?" the brunette asked looking up. His eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Well clearly we are skipping school today. But I really want to do something with you today. Like the park maybe? Or a movie? Whatever it's all up to you babe." I said smiling on his little pet name. Maybe that would cheer him up a bit. I haven't called him 'babe' in quite a while. I'll just try to say that a lot more today. He seemed to perk up a bit but then slumped down on the table again.

"A movie sounds fine. I don't really feel like doing anything today." he muttered.

My lips pressed into a thin line. Is this depression or is he just moping around because he has an illness that probably won't ever go away? I mean so he thinks a man in a black cloak is trying to hunt him down and find him because he left this organization for unknown reasons... Oh wait yeah now I can see where he's coming from.

I banged my head on the table and whispered a small string of cuss words. How could I be taking such a serious situation so fucking lightly? I should be beaten to death. What kind of boyfriend am I? I am suppose to back Sora up through this and be his support. Not an ass that is frolicking through a field of flowers as my precious brunette suffers.

Okay imagining me frolicking through the flowers is pretty funny but still.

We sat in silence listening to the air conditioner buzz above our heads. I slowly tip toed my hand over to Sora's and wove my fingers through his.

"Hey I'm sorry I haven't been taking this as seriously as I should. I'm completely serious about this. I really am. But now that I think about it I just want to say that I'm ready to go through this with you Sora. No matter how long it takes I'm ready to cry, bleed, and if it comes to it, die with you. I just need to hear your approval." I said looking into wide blue eyes that suddenly had the life of my Sora back in them.

"Oh Ku!" he exclaimed. Before I even had time to brace myself I had an armfull of Sora and a suddenly occupied mouth. I smiled into the kiss. Silently asking for permission I smirked as Sora opened his mouth for better access. Just as I started exploring that hot, sweet, and oh so wonderful mouth I heard an excited squeak. We quickly pulled away blushing madly.

I laughed as I saw a beet red Sora hunched over the table as Minnie set down the grilled chicken salads in front of us. Looking at the mouse I saw that, she too, was very red indeed. She smiled sheepishly and scurried off to the kitchen. I also had a dirty little bit of knowledge on the girl. I had found out from my mother that Minnie had quite the stash of yaoi mangas hidden away in her bedroom. I wouldn't even doubt my own mother of owning a pretty impressive stash herself the way she goes on about Sora and myself.

I looked over to see Sora poking at his salad.

"Oh come on Babe you were the one that jumped me from across the table!" I said jokingly spearing a piece of chicken. That only made him redder. If possible.

"Whatever." he muttered finally.

We ate in silence until I sighed in defeat. I never could eat all of the huge salads Minnie's husband Mickey whipped together back in the kitchen. I looked over to Sora's plate and almost dropped my jaw. He had eaten every last bit and was looking at me expectantly.

"Jesus, and I thought you were anorexic Sora!" I chuckled sitting a 50 on the table and getting up. He followed suit shrugging his shoulders as we walked out the door. I waved back at Minnie who still had a faint blush on her furry cheeks.

"I haven't been able to eat in the past few days because I was scared to go anywhere else besides what felt safe. I guess sitting down and eating something felt like I was letting my guard down." he said as we got into the car.

I wasn't so sure about why he thought these things but I had to keep myself in check. He wasn't thinking right. Hell from what I've heard about Delsusional Disorder he could think I was cheating on him tommorow with a girl from school, and I'm gay. I shook my head. I promised him I would be there for him through thick and thin no matter what. I just have to be patient and loving. Because he was worth it. The only thing I couldn't promise him was pity. I know he hates pity from anyone. He gets this look in his eyes whenever someone goes all sympathetic on him.

"Hey Riku I'm sorry you have to put up with me. If I had known I was a freak from birth I wouldn't have gotten involved with you." Sora said suddenly.

"Baby please don't ever think that. I love you, you know that and you're not a freak. These things just can't be prevented. By the way I'm really happy you accepted me as your boyfriend. Because I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Have you not seen the drastic change in me? Everyone else has. Even I see it. Sora you're an angel sent from heaven, I swear." I said calmly but firmly.

"I have noticed it and I've also noticed that you've turned into a complete sap!" he giggled.

"But of course Sora! Only the best for you dearest! Here have my heart because you know it only beats for you my love! My world! My everything!" I drawled over dramatically, flailing one free arm around wildly for emphasis. He laughed harder as I blew him a kiss.

"You're such a goof." he muttered shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I love you too Sora." I said smiling.

The sun was just starting to set when I saw the giant movie theater looming ahead and slowed down to pull into the massive parking lot. Parking the car we made our way up to the ticket booth.

"So whadya wanna see?" I asked scanning over the titles as we waited in line.

"Hmm I don't know. How about a scary movie?" he asked looking up at me.

I couldn't deny those adorable blue eyes of anything. So I I nodded and handed the man enough money for two tickets to Sanctum**[****1]**.

**Sora's POV:**

The truth was I hated scary movies. Absolutely hated them because I nearly pass out at the sight of blood, but if it meant snuggling up to Riku in a dark room I had no problem suffering. I smirked behind Riku as we walked up to buy our popcorn. Time to set me plan in action. That bitch Yuffie won't have a chance against me when I set my plan "Seduce Riku" into full swing. I was still really scared to see the movie though. I don't do well when it comes to death in them.

I tried to stay strong as Riku handed our tickets to the man and walked over to theater number 14. I sucked in a breath as we walked into the dark room. Hopefully this will all fall into place and I won't have to visit the bathroom when I see the blood. Please whoever is up there let me get through this night!

**Well then I am very sorry for this ridiculously long wait! Please forgive me! Also I'm not very happy with this chapter. It's okay but not my worst I guess. I'm sorry if Riku and Sora are too out of character from when Sorikustar left off but this is just how I write them since I normally do Axel/Riku pairings instead. By the way Sora is sorta based off myself so I'm really sorry if he seems a little to girly but he's gay right? Another thing is I am steering this in a direction the original author wasn't really planning and I'm sorry about that. I just want this fic to go on longer and have a little bit more action. So if you all aren't very happy with the changes than I'm sorry. Just accept that I am indeed a very different author than SoRikustar is, and I'm pretty sure a much weirder one too lol.:)**

**[1]: Yes I have seen that movie and yes I think it is terrifying because of my own fears. So please don't give me shit about movie choices:)**

**Now this is late at night when I should be asleep as usual and un beta'd and unreread by myself so please excuse any errors but please kindly point out any major ones to me kindly. Keep in mind I am very sensitive especially about my fics because this is the only thing i'm really good at and they are literally my children even though this one was adopted xD**

**Ugh too tired to make a big fancy list on updates like I usually do so I'm just going to say that SWMF will hopefully be the one I update next. No promises. -yawns-**

**goodnight all:)**

**Well okay this was orginally supposed to be posted last night but the servers were down on , and this morning I didn't have time to post it either. So here it is I got it posted now:) So very sorry for the delay:)**

**~Twisted**


	7. Chapter 7

**IASWAA Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.**

**Warnings: Lemons insue in this chap. Enjoy my loves~ ;D**

I sucked in a quick quiet breath as the lights dimmed in the slightly crowded theater. I glanced over at Riku who was watching the screen. I smiled. He looked so hot right now! I shook my head a bit._ "Calm yourself Sora!" _I chanted in my head. Taking one last glance to make sure he wasn't looking I slipped my hand over and brushed our fingers together. When I felt him grab my hand with a gentle squeeze I smiled. First step. Check.

I wasn't even paying attention as the people on the screen were being lowered into the vast cave. I was too busy planning the right time to continue onto step two. I literally almost fell asleep as I tried to focus on the movie. I didn't care about these stupid people having to drown each other in the flooding cave! I just wanted to get this plan rolling again!

I rolled my eyes as the only girl survivor started bitching again like she had been through the whole movie. Riku must've sensed me getting agitated, because he then proceeded to look over and raise a silver eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just that girl is really getting on my nerves." I whispered to him. He grinned and leaned in. I gasped as he got a little too close to my ear to whisper a reply.

"Hey, don't worry i've seen this before that bitch gets wiped out soon." he chuckled. I looked at him confused.

"If you've seen this before then why did you agree to watch it?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"I knew you wanted to watch it." he said leaning back.

I was so lucky to have him. Even something as simple as that it still made me happy to know he cared. I leaned back into my seat sighing as I waited for the annoying actress to make a dramatic scene of her death.

Soon enough it finally came. The girl was suspended by only her hair and was screaming a blood curdling scream. I really was scared as she tried to cut herself loose. I quickly shoved my face into Riku's shoulder and clutched onto his shirt as the girl continued to scream.

"It's okay Sora, we're in the back so just come over here." he comforted pulling me over and onto his lap to where I was laying curled up on his chest. I buried my face into the fabric of the nice button down shirt he had put on that morning. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent that was just Riku. I'm not sure what cologne he uses, but that and peppermint is what overwhelmed my senses. The screaming died down but the strong arms holding me close stayed where they were. I didn't move. Hell I wouldn't move until Riku threw me down. I giggled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" he said aloud. I was about to warn him to keep his voice down, but when I looked around I saw no one except some teenage boys smoking in the very front row. I rolled my eyes at them. They were going to get kicked out anyways if they got caught.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked ignoring Riku's last question.

"I dunno' they started filing out a little while ago. I heard one guy say something about movie skipping." he said thoughtfully looking at the screen.

"Well they're going to get kicked out like those dope heads down there if they get caught so, who cares?" I said, playing with a button on the silverette's shirt.

I felt him nod his head. I sighed, content to just lie there and go to sleep. Eh, plan seduce Riku can wait a little longer. I drifted off as I heard the people moving through water on the movie screen.

I woke up on the ride home with a groan. I wanted to sleep! What was with all the moving? I finally opened my eyes, looking at my surroundings. I was back in the Camaro. I looked over, and saw Riku taking another turn into our destination. I let my head hit the head rest as my eyes closed again. I was still tired even though I slept through the movie, and the car ride home.

"Hey, no going back to la la land sleeping beauty." I heard Riku say as he rapped my head playfully.

"Glad you think i'm beautiful." I retorted sleepily yawning and stretching my stiff limbs.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I climbed out of the expensive car, and looked over to see if Riku was behind me, because frankly, I had no idea how to get out of the massive garage full of sports cars, motorcycles, and many other transportation devices that looked like they could pay off my house about 20 times. He pointed to a door to the right of a yellow Porsche. I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly.

"I totally saw that, Ri, you didn't have to point it out!" I said walking over to the door.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Sor." he said walking up the grand staircase behind me.

I sat down on the bed as Riku sorted through his drawers, looking for something comfortable to wear.

"So how was the rest of the movie?" I asked laying back down on the fluffy bed. I dare not get under the covers though. I shuddered at the memory of what happened last time I did that without Riku there.

"Good, I guess. Only one guy made it out alive though. The blonde one?"

I nodded my head, but smirked as I got an idea.

"That guy was really cute." I said casually glancing over at the silver haired boy still digging through his clothes. He suddenly bolted up right looking over at me with a warning glance.

"What?" I replied innocently to his glare.

"I'm way hotter and stronger than that pansy." he huffed walking towards the bathroom. I giggled. The silverette looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. Then, realization hit.

"Why you little-!" he said lunging for the bed. I fell off laughing, but found myself staring into aqua as soon as I opened my own blue orbs.

"I may just have to teach you little lesson for trying to get me jealous like that, Sora." he said suggestively.

"Hmm well I don't really like classes on the floor, Mr. Yoshida. How about the bed instead?" I said.

"Yeah, I think that would be much better than the hard floor!" he laughed getting up. I was about to do the same, but let out a not-so-manly squeak as I was lifted up and set on the blue and black sheets. I looked over at Riku who was grabbing something from his desk drawer. "_Am I really ready for this? Yes, I am."_ I thought, because this is Riku, and I trust him more than anything. He'll take care of me.

**1st Person POV:**

After retrieving the small bottle from his desk Riku quickly crawled over to Sora on the bed, and straddled him making sure he was comfortable enough. The brunette looked up just as the older boy dove down for a kiss. Licking his bottom lip he silently begged for entrance, and was delighted as the plump lips of his lover opened. Sora moaned as the silverette ravished his mouth. Riku pulled away and started trailing soft kisses down the column of throat eagerly exposed to him.

"Are you sure you really want this, Sora? I don't mind waiting until you're really ready." he said ghosting a hand over the boy's still clothed stomach.

"Nnn, Riku, honestly with you doing that do you think I want to stop now? Finish what you started." he gasped as the silverette tweaked a nipple under his shirt.

The older boy slowly slid off the brunette's shirt, then pants, and finally boxers, all the while enjoying seeing the boy squirm in annoyance. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Sora fiercely grabbed Riku by the shirt and dragged him down for a hungry kiss, teeth and tongue clashing together roughly.

"Dammit to hell, Riku if you don't get on with it i'll get Yuffie on your ass." he hissed into the older boy's ear threateningly. Riku smirked. Just as he wanted him. He quickly rid himself of all clothing as Sora watched with lust in his eyes. Just as he was getting ready to prep the boy he thought of something.

"Hey, I don't have anything, i'm clean, if that's what you're thinking about, and i'll use plenty of lube so don't worry." he said running a hand down the soft, tan skin.

"No, I don't mind just, be gentle, this is my first time, okay?" he said timidly with a small blush on his face.

Riku chuckled. How could this little brunette be so dominant one minute then be all innocent the next? The older boy reached over beside him to grab the small bottle of lube. Squirting quite a bit into his hand he glanced at Sora's face to make sure there wasn't anything wrong. Seeing nothing but love in those deep blue orbs was all he needed to give the boy another passionate kiss.

"This is going to hurt a little so just try to relax. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." he said positioning a finger in front of the puckered entrance. Sora nodded, closing his eyes he tried to relax as instructed. Riku slowly slid the first finger in. The smaller boy gasped and squirmed around a bit.

"Shh, it's okay just please relax for me, babe." he whispered softly cupping the boy's cheek with his pale hand.

"_I've never been this gentle with anyone before. Sora you've completely changed me." _the silverette thought as he slid another finger in, but stopped immediately when he heard his lover give out a small but painful yelp.

"I'm fine." he panted cracking his eyes and giving a weak smile. I worried my lip a bit thrusting the fingers in and out. He was so fragile at times. I heard a moan above me and looked up to see surprised blue eyes looking at me. I smirked. Found it. I pressed on the spot again relishing the sweet sounds the brunette was making. The older boy reached over and grabbed Sora's hand, placing it on the boy's arousel.

"Nothing to be embarassed about, babe. I know you want to." he said winking. Sora blushed, slowly beginning to stroke up and down. He groaned from the pleasure. The silverette arched an eyebrow.

"Have you even masterbated by yourself before?" Sora blushed a darker red. Riku smirked wider than before.

"I'm glad I get to be your first at almost everything then." he said pulling his fingers out of the stretched hole, and sitting up.

"Are you ready?" he said again worriedly.

"Get. The. _Fuck. _On with it." this time he pulled the boy by his long silver hair to growl in his ear. Riku waisted no time in sliding into his lover all the way to the hilt. Sora's eyes widened at the feeling of having something so large and foreign inside him. The older boy stayed still until he felt the boy under him push back.

"Mmm, Riku what are you doing? Move." he groaned.

"Well last time I checked I was doing you, but okay." he said thrusting into the tight heat. The brunette didn't even have time to roll his eyes when Riku hit that spot inside him that sent sparks and stars over his vision. He gradually picked up speed thrusting hard into his lover.

"You're so tight, Sora." he groaned pounding into him harder. A few moments later he pulled out and fell on his back. Sora took full advantage crawling on top of his boyfriend and pumping his erection a few times before sliding it back in. he slowly went up and down still pumping his own arousel. He panted looking down at Riku.

"_He looks like a god." _Sora thought getting close to coming.

"_He looks like an angel."_ Riku thought, he was also close.

Riku flipped the two once more not breaking stride.

"J-just let it out inside." Sora groaned.

The silverette nodded, thrusting a few more times a came with a cry. Flicking the head Sora's eyes widened and he too came. Both lay hot and sweaty on the bed panting. Pulling out Riku flopped over on the other side of the brunette.

"My butt hurts." he whined looking up at the boy. Riku chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, babe. It's going to hurt for a little while." he said rubbing the younger boy's back. He pouted.

"I get first shower then." he said trying to stand up, but immediately fell back on the bed with a dumbstruck look.

"Whoa! Hold on, Sor you're gonna' hurt yourself. Let me just help you there." he said. Sora offered his hand, but was surprised when the silverette picked him up bridal style. He smirked.

"I guess no shower sex then?" he asked. The boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'll take that as a no. Or for another time." he said winking.

"Just get me in the shower." he huffed.

"Okay, okay, but I have to get in with you, because the world is dying and we must save water! Besides, I don't think you can even stand up." he said smuggly walking towards the bathroom. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

**My first lemon EVAR, and I hate it. So much, but I just felt like that was the perfect moment for one! By the way, so sorry for it ending abruptly. I have Wolf's Cry fans biting at my ankles, and the lemon was suppose to be the end of this chapter so I rushed it. Also, forgive me for the very long wait. I can't believe it took this long. I disappoint myself. So forgive me for all other mistakes I have no Beta, and I did not reread it at all. Surprisingly it's not midnight right now lol, but I still have stories that really do need to be updated. Thanks for your patience!**

**~Twisted**


End file.
